


ALPHAbetically in Love

by sekaizinnias



Category: KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Omega Oh Sehun is in love with Alpha Kai from A-Z





	ALPHAbetically in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This just a short /very short/ story. I have to take it out of my mind.  
> And the wolfau here might be a little different than usual. So its best if you could just enjoy it without minding the wolfs' concept. hahahaha  
> And this is the best title i came up with in my whole writing history! hahaha

Sehun is just losing it. And every time he lays his eyes on this one particular Alpha, he loses it. He loses his mind. Sehun just has it out of his pretty head, rolling towards the alpha and it is there before his feet to be kicked. Wait. What?

 

There. Sehun is rambling again.

 

The Alpha, his name is Kai. But Sehun loves calling him ‘My Kai.’ He heard about alphas being totally possessive with their mate and oh God Sehun’s omega self shivers in excitement of the thought of his alpha being possessive over him but the overwhelming sense of possessiveness he has for his alpha is questionable.

 

1\. They are not mated yet  
2\. Are they even mates?  
3\. Errmm Kai doesn’t know Sehun.

 

Right now at this moment, Sehun is walking to school. Instead of just walking across the street and take the left turning and a 3 minute walk to school, Sehun decides to take the right turning from his house, walk 5 minutes straight, turn right again, pass by his alpha’s home and go to school that way. He is currently 10 feet away from his future home. Future home because that is where he would live with Kai once they mate.

  
His omega senses are happy, he smells his alpha.

  
4 feet away from Kai’s home and Sehun spots the alpha walking out of the door with his bag hanging on his left shoulder. Sehun nearly melts at the sight but he now wishes to disappear!

 

Kai is looking at him.

 

“What do I do!” he screams in his head.

 

His cheeks are heating up, his ears are burning. Kai is still looking at him. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and walks carefully /dramatically slow/ towards the school. Sehun know he is passing in front of Kai who is glaring at him with all his alpha authority and all those alpha pheromones attacking Sehun’s nostrils causing the wolf in his head to jump in happiness.

 

 

“Hey Omega.”

 

 

Sehun freezes on spot, clutching his bag nervously /eagerly/. Sehun turns around slowly to come face to face with his alpha. Kai is frowning at Sehun but he smiles a second later.

  
“Oh my pretty alpha…” Sehun whispers instantly /in his mind/, skin tingling with all the known feelings.

 

Sehun snaps out of his bubble when Kai walks towards him majestically. He can see Kai’s handsome wolf walking towards him in pride and glory. Fur as black as Kai’s hair, Eyes as deep as Kai’s own, aura as strong as it is and powerful.

 

“I will have to take you home now, omega.” Kai tells the red omega. He clearly knows why the omega is in such condition.

 

“No.” Sehun says, taking in the alpha’s sweet smell.

 

“I believe you should not disobey an alpha…” Kai tells the omega, tilting his head a little to tease.

 

“But why…?” Sehun questions his alpha.

 

“I will be straight to my point but before that, will you kindly tell me your name?” Kai speaks smoothly and all those perfect words hit Sehun’s lovesick brain like a record breaking music.

 

“Sehun… I am Oh Sehun.”

 

“Now Sehun, You are going to be on your first heat soon.”

  
Sehun stares at Kai in fear. He is stressing out all of a sudden. “I don’t have a mate!” Sehun screams his thought out loud and he regrets it instantly because, “No. I have this person I like but….!” Sehun is rambling, losing his mind in front of Kai who just got to know about his whole existence and to make everything worst, Heat!

 

“Come…” Kai tries dragging Sehun away from the street to his house but Sehun remains unmoving.

  
Kai groans, “This is a street full of Alphas, Omega Sehun. And if you wish to be taken by at least 10 unmated alphas, let me know.”

 

Sehun starts sobbing. It’s coming. His emotions are haywire. “No! I want to go home!” he screams but heat without mate is not what he planned. How did his heat even come five months earlier?

  
“Kai…. My heat is early. Very early.”

 

Kai nods as he takes the omega home. He decides to keep his mouth shut and focuses on controlling his mind, body and wolf under control. Sehun smells extremely sweet and he is way more gorgeous up close. Even more gorgeous now as Sehun rambles about his plans on getting a mate. Kai smiles knowingly at whom Sehun is hinting.

 

“Why do you walk so far when the school is just right there?” Kai questions the omega when they reach Sehun’s home. Kai takes his opportunity well. With Sehun’s heat clouding his mind, it’s easier to get answers.

 

“I walk that way to see my alpha…”

 

“And who is your alpha?”

 

 

Sehun finds himself lowering to the ground. He is also starting to feel sticky in between his legs. Sehun shakes his head, refusing to let Kai know. This wasn’t the plan. This is not how he wanted to tell Kai about liking him and wanting to be his mate.

 

“Who were you looking at the other day in the field?” Kai asks Sehun. It just became so much fun for Kai to tease the omega. “My alpha…” Sehun answers in a whisper kneeling on the pavement in front of his house.

 

“Do you have your eyes on your alpha only?” Kai questions again but this time Sehun looks up to him, “Yes, only my alpha.”

 

“He knows about you?” Kai asks Sehun back. The flushed omega shakes his head, forcing himself up. Kai shuts his eyes tightly when a gush of wind blew Sehun sweet, warm smell into his nostrils. The wolf in him fights but Kai wins.

 

“He doesn’t know me.” Sehun mumbles.

 

“For a very enthusiastic stalker version of an omega, you are quite dumb.” Kai tells, taking two steps forward to stand close by the omega.

 

“What do you mean?” Sehun questions in midst of controlling his emotions. With his alpha standing close near him, Sehun gets attacked by a mild wave of heat. He gasps, grabbing Kai’s arm for support but realizes it is a mistake.

 

“One, your methods of stalking weren’t so subtle.” Kai takes Sehun’s hand and caresses it, hoping it would calm the wolf in Sehun. Sehun lets out a choked sob. He wants to really cry but his omega wolf is enjoying his alpha wolf’s touch too much to even bother about embarrassment.

 

“Second, don’t you think an alpha would know if an omega imprinted on him?”

 

Sehun feels a tear roll down his cheeks and he let out another choked sob but it quickly changes into soft moans when he senses a pair of strong arms around his body. ‘My Alpha’ his wolf screams in his head. The body heat from his alpha radiates around his body, warming him up with love and desires.

 

“Sehun….” Kai calls when the omega is indulging without acknowledging.

 

“You knew all along…” Sehun whisper moans when he is completely leaning against his alpha’s chest as the other guides them both into the house to Sehun’s room.

 

“Of course I knew.” Kai replies as he lays Sehun down on the bed. The warmth is gone and Sehun moans in regret, hands reaching for Kai.

 

“Then why didn’t you do anything?” Sehun would actually be screaming at Kai now if not for his heat blocking the possibilities to be angry at his alpha.

 

“Because….” Kai kneels on the bed, face close to Sehun as he eyes Sehun glistened lips and feel the warm breaths on his own skin.

 

“I wanted to trigger your heat by frustrating your wolf.”

 

“Why?” Sehun breathes, hands clutching Kai’s black shirt.

 

“I want us to be on heat at the same time so that the mating process would be memorable…” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ear, sniffing the crook of Sehun’s neck where the mating mark would be. Sehun moans, tilting his head and Kai leans in to give a kiss.

 

The wolf in Sehun howls in joy but Sehun remains frustrated. “Does this mean ….” Sehun wants to desperately question Kai about their status but Kai shifts, trapping Sehun in between his legs. Sehun props himself up on his elbows as Kai takes a piece paper out from his back pocket. The piece of paper is oddly familiar.

 

“Remember this?” Kai asks, waving the paper in front of Sehun. Sehun gasps, remembering what it is; he wants to get out of bed to check his diary. But Kai is sitting on his legs with a handsome smirk on his face, not allowing Sehun to move from his spot.

  
Kai clears his throat and reads it.

 

  
ALPHAbetically in Love  
A - Alpha  
B - Because he is alpha  
C - Come on, he's my mate  
D - Damn, he's my mate  
E - Excuse me bitch! Stay away!  
F - Fuck it. He's hot  
G - God, You are great  
H - HOT BODY!  
I - I am leaking  
J - Just kidding

K - Kai, take me!  
L - Love me!  
M - Mate me!  
N - Now!

O - Oh my God these frustrations  
P - Pervert?  
Q - Q wat?  
R - Is he ROUGH?  
S - Sehun, you are going crazy.  
T - TAKE ME part 2!  
U - Undress me!

V - /peacesign/  
W - Wild. Keep your wild thoughts away!  
X – ( _ _X )  
Y - Y is he not talking to me?  
Z - this is not the end

 

 

Kai keeps the paper aside and leans down to his flushed omega. Yes, his omega. Sehun did stalk him but it is Kai that made everything work. He knew Sehun was stalking him all along. He even hears about it from his friends. He damn felt Sehun’s imprint on him and that triggered his Alpha Mate Senses. He knew about Sehun instantly, felt him, sensed him and connected with him but he played well.

 

“I actually found this on the day you ran away after I caught you stalking me with your pink binoculars.”

 

Sehun groans, taking the pillow to hide his face but the pillow is instantly yanked away and Kai comes in view.

 

  
“That’s a very impressive set of alphabets but let me warn you…” Kai kisses the tip of Sehun’s nose and trails his finger over the scar on Sehun’s face. “You better not teach our pups this version of ABC.”

 

Sehun moans in pleasure when another mild wave of heat attacks him and Kai kisses the daylight out of him, showing starts and moon. “You taste so sweet my beautiful omega.”

 

“My Kai…” Sehun moans in pleasure when Kai licks his neck.

 

 

\- The End - 

 

 


End file.
